bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaisei Ryūren
Kaisei Ryūren (流連改正, Ryūren Kaisei; Communication Flow Amendment), known to many by the name of Alvin (アルヴィン, Aruvuin), is a male Thirío. He came into existence not knowing of that fact until the incident that befell him and twisted him to the person he is as of now; a sad, lonely child played by fate. After his death as a human at the age of fifteen by the hands of a Hollow, he awoke within the World of the Living aware of the fact that he was one of the few blessed with the status of a Mageía, and being the only one who has accumulated knowledge regarding his race's existence at the time before joining into the community of both the Yajū and the Shinzoku at large. Though at first he denied and rejected his powers as it was a curse that had led him into believing that the Hollow which killed his family was interested in such powers, he bears content as of now after accepting his powers and acknowledging the fact that possessing such powers was a rare gift that nearly none in the world can lay a finger on other than Alvin himself. As means of fulfilling his duty, protecting others who are in need and preventing the innocent souls from suffering like he did, he became a Shinigami a few years subsequent to him being transported into the Soul Society as a plus with the powers of the Yajū and the Shinzoku. He enrolled himself into the school of the Shinigami, the Shin'ō Academy, only to pass with flying colors mainly within the department of Kidō as he is naturally talented due to his Shinzoku powers, and becoming an unusual Shinigami owning not a Zanpakutō, but rather his Shintoku masquerading in guise as his Zanpakutō. He became a member of the Fifth Division, formerly being its Seventh Seat while under the command of Sōsuke Aizen prior to the latter's defection along with a couple of other captains. His Division was left without any proper guidance until Shinji Hirako rose and took the tile of a captain commanding the Fifth Division. As the war between the Shinigami and the Quincy escalated, it had left the Soul Society in a state of which it was left without an enough number of soldiers required to protect it, with Alvin being one of the remaining members of the Fifth Division. He quickly rose and took the captaincy of his Division, becoming the captain of the Fifth Division itself despite the fact that he was not an actual Shinigami, although he left his position after observing how the shields of Soul Society, the Gotei 13, had fallen, leaving him unable to help the innocent souls as it was his sole intention of becoming a Shinigami. He left the Soul Society to take his place as a General of the organization known by the name of the Wolves led by Raian Getsueikirite, where he could finally fulfill his purpose: protecting those in need without anyone or anything preventing him to do so. Appearance Alvin is apparently a man of ectomorph build with significantly distinctive traits. He is thin and exceptionally tall, easily towering even the people of above-average height, although he is not thoroughly scraggy and bony. He appears to possess enhanced muscle definition with strength comparable to those who appear to be more muscular than he is. His build bears resemblance to that of a cyclist, as his muscles and strength are mainly located and hidden around his legs, specifically his calves. Alvin exhibits a dull tan complexion, a product of his routine daily activities. Superficially, his skin is vulnerable to behemoth sources of light such as the sun, and as such, his pigmentation tends to get slightly darker in each confrontation and the like under the sun. He also appears to have light covering of body hair, having none with the most notable exception being his hair, although his legs grew more hairy as of recently. His traits are distinctively notable, with most people of the World of the Living easily mistaking him of a Caucasian descent somewhat. Alvin sports a youthful attractive look; he possesses an angular face and black hair, which is ragged and unkempt most of the time. He typically keeps his hair stylized into a spiky hairstyle bearing resemblance to a lion's mane with bangs that hang over his head. His sideburns, which are also unkempt and asymmetrical to a degree, are at a length where they end past under his ears. He also possesses dark eyebrows and a pair of aqua-blue eyes. His nose is straight yet ends in a slight curve. His lips are thin and seem to be fresh in tone. There seems to be no signs of flaws present within his appearance; his ears are of a proportionate and expected size, while his chin, similarly to his nose, ends in a slight curvature. While his expression rarely changes, his lips occasionally formulate a heart-warming grin. In stark contrast to his usual smile, it should also come to light that Alvin often frowns in a grim-like manner, though he mainly hides this frown and keeps it as one of his discreet ways to psychologically assault his adversaries by frightening them. Alvin seems to be very fond of wearing clothes that are either plain and or form-fitting, and as such, his fondness is attributed to the vast numbers of form-fitting clothes that he seems to have. During his time in Rukongai, he grabbed whatever type of clothing he set his eyes upon, the very first being a simple, dark blue kimono and hakama of the matching color. As of recent, however, he has shown interest in modern clothing, and as such, favorably wears a type of T-shirt which bears resemblance to the first ever clothing he grabbed. It is plain and of the matching dark blue color, its opening tapers into a V-shape that rests just above his chest. It is also tight-fit and form-fitting to a degree, with sleeves that end halfway through his upper arms and no signs of any distinguishing characteristics other than its soft material. His lower body is fashioned with a pair of regular plain ankle-length pants and sneakers, both of which are black in color. As he was the youngest sibling of his family coupled with the grand taste of things that his family was once used to, Alvin prefers to fashion himself fancily that manifest in the form of the additional jackets which vary greatly in color, the most often used and valued being of dark purple color. The collars are typically upturned while the sleeves are typically rolled up to his elbows. Alvin can barely be found outfitted with this kind of clothing, as it only happens whenever he is sent into the World of the Living. Those who found him wearing this kind of clothing during his leisure speculated that he bought the clothes from the World of the Living. As a Shinigami on duty, Alvin wears a set of more traditional clothing typical to all Shinigami, though even so he appears to be easily distinguishable and unique. During his time as a rank-and-file Shinigami, he wore the typical Shinigami uniform Shihakushō, which is a clothing mainly associated with the color of black and white. His preferred footwear at the time was a pair of sandals resembling modern flip-flops. Alvin seems to create the flip-flops himself, as modern flip-flops were not as popular as recently when he first wore them. After his inauguration as a captain, he was additionally outfitted with the classic white captain's haori which marked him as one of the leading figures in Soul Society. The underside of his captain's haori has the color of pale turquoise. A certain amount of time after his inauguration the captain of the Fifth Division, he greatly altered the appearance of his uniform to suit his personal taste. His Shihakushō may seem to remain unchanged at first, but those who pay close attention to it could easily notice the modifications; it became form-fitting to match his fondness while its size was appropriately changed to fully suit his body style. The white obi is replaced with a thin black belt that is also connected to another black belt, thinner, which rests at an angle where his Shintoku is hanged upon. He appears to have upgraded his choice in footwear as he regularly wears a knee-length black boots where his hakama are tucked into. The boots are suited to fulfill various combat needs and sport a metallic as well as somewhat futuristic appearance, with short protrusions resembling dorsal fins of a fish in black color appearing behind the calves. Alvin has yet to reveal the purpose and why are they there in the first place, although it may seem like simple ornaments with no obvious function other than to demonstrate his apparent interest in aquatic creatures. His captain's haori was greatly altered, now resembling a sleeveless jacket that end just below his waist with upturned collars. The haori features a number of significant traits such as the emblem of the Fifth Division emblazoned on the back as well as zippers that run along its length, although Alvin keeps it open at all times. The collars also feature silver discs at the size of an average person's palm on each side with circled deep violet outlines. Personality Alvin is rather taciturn and typically seen in a relaxed and calm state, at times affecting his features, allowing them to form a bored expression of some sort as well as his way of walking, which is quite equivalent to the way an old man actually walks. He rarely expresses his opinions nor his emotions, reserved as well as aloof, which others refer to as his icy demeanor, as he often ignores the existence of others and or coming up with the shortest sentences possible as an answer to the questions asked by various persons, possibly stemming from his regret of having his entire family killed due to his powers when he was still a human. This is done out of his mood and laziness that at times affect the entirety of his very person, resulting in his habit as well as hobby of either laying prone on his bed or completely sleeping; in spite of this, however, Alvin has the tendency to become prone to headache. His work as well as performance are also a victim of his laziness or headache, and whenever either of the two surfaces, if not both of them together, it has made Alvin to be quite incapable of performing feats that he is actually capable of doing. Still, his reserved demeanor, especially his calm demeanor, has its own benefits, allowing Alvin to stay calm and take advantage over aggravating conditions, stress, or any other problems that Alvin faces. His reserved demeanor also grants Alvin into becoming a quite observant character; while being silent and quiet, Alvin is calculating and analytical, provided with the fact that he is not being his lazy self. This has become one of the main factor that allows Alvin to achieve victory in various battles, calculating his way either to escape without sustaining any damage or to become the victor even when opposing against forces that are drastic and more powerful than he is. Combined with his calm demeanor, he is capable of performing a unique feat, which is to successfully lie to others without them noticing any single or slightest bit of twitch in his actions, while coming up with the most logical and or believable excuses. Although being an honest man who prefers not to cooperate with the sin of lying, whenever he is needed to do so he can do so without any signs of failure nor incapability, successfully fooling those with his actions and his words. This has affected him socially, as his analytical nature grants him the ability to perceive, or at least guess, the mood or the personality of other people with ease, and while in battle, allowing him to become fully capable of perceiving and finding out whatever weakness that the enemy possesses while exploiting them carefully and silently with his actions without the enemy actually noticing him doing so. While not affected by his laziness, and as a product of his reserved demeanor, Alvin has the habit of reading, either from the numerous books he had collected throughout the course of his life, or through a much easier method, by accessing the internet via his technologies and reading whatever piques his interest more. Mysteries, mythological creatures, as well as ancient creatures are the ones that interest him the most, and on various occasions he can be seen reading either the same book or article over and over again as one of his habits and means to satisfy himself. It should also be noticed that he has become attached or something of the sort to his technologies as well as books, spending his time and filling his schedules with his technologies and books to the extensive point of finding whatever opportunities he has just to read, much to the vast majority of others' annoyance. As such, he would rather shut himself within his quarters without being socially active with anyone surrounding him while spending his time sleeping or reading. Like his demeanor, however, his attachment to his technologies has led him into becoming a person who has accumulated various knowledge to a certain degree revolving around different areas of study extensively. In spite of being referred to as a cold, self-centered person whose trust and friendship lie in none other than himself, Alvin is quite the popular character, whose personality at times fluctuates into becoming a kind and warm-hearted person, equivalent to that of an elder brother or a brotherly figure to say the least to many even to those who are actually older than he is, as well as having a large number of friends who are close to him in spite of his reserved nature. He is by all means ready to support his friends both physically and mentally, and becomes a supportive brotherly figure that nearly all love. Other than kind and warm-hearted, he is an honest and respectful man, proven by the fact that despite his ability to perfectly lie without anyone noticing it he chose not to do so unless absolutely necessary, as well as respecting others, especially the elders and those who are older than him, fashioning them with respectful manners such as addressing them with the correct form of Japanese honorifics and utilizing polite as well as formal words while talking with anyone. He maintains his calm demeanor while being around his friends, although at times he loses his reserved nature, actually expressing his emotions in a number of ways and becoming an extroverted person in the process when hanging out with his friends or loved ones, actually leaving his technologies and books while laughing freely without anything holding him back. With this fact, he is actually an easy-going person as well as being easy to get along with, although provided with the fact that his laziness is deactivated. As the vast majority of his friends are actually females, he has also become a gentle person who knows how to have fun without hurting anyone. Being the introverted and grim character while being an amiable and cheerful person on some certain occasions, Alvin has one particular weakness that others would like to exploit; it is the fact that ever since his chaotic powers came into existence as well as the moment he realized his status as one of the most crucial and rare beings to ever exist, he has since then possesses some sort of "alter-ego", becoming a person with the characters that do not truly match with his own at times, as a continuous effect of his powers, typically manifesting itself into a different persona that may contradict the existence of Alvin's very own; this distinctive persona of his appears whenever he is under a substantial amount of stress and or headache, allowing it to appear not without warning. Whenever Alvin is pressured with a certain amount of stress or a heavy headache, this persona surfaces and seemingly consumes Alvin, allowing him to become no more than a puppet, or a medium to be precise, which manifests this personality, his gentle and kind self, reserved and calm self, altered into something dark and gloomy, changing him into becoming a monster which bursts out with anger and madness whenever this distinctive persona appears, although it would at times disappear whenever Alvin is relieved of the stress or cured and freed of the headache. This chaotic and different personality, while can surface during an amount of stress, can present itself within the battlefield as a maniac with a passion for fights and battles, which is actually where this chaotic personality can truly manifest itself without holding back; when Alvin is consumed during a battle, he not only become a monster, but a maniac, hungry for the blood of those he fights, and possesses love for battles as if it was something mildly amusing, although within his heart Alvin do not actually wish for such a thing. A man scarred by his past, the one true reason of Alvin being the grim-like person on the outside in spite of capable of being a warm-hearted person on the inside is what lies in his memories, a vivid image of his dying family at the hands of a Hollow that turned him into the man he is today. Though at first he became a man known for his loneliness, rejecting those who tried to comfort him or at least try to do so, Alvin knew that such memory would rapidly destroy and break his very being. After he overcame the memory he became a more open man than before although there are still signs of him being a man filled with hatred and hungry for vengeance against the Hollows. He changed once more, although this time he changed himself into the man he currently is, a person with an oddly awkward personality which tends to fluctuate from a cold and self-centered person into an extroverted and fun-loving person, with another personality rising among the others: compassion. Alvin knew that if he cannot alter his past and save his family, he could at least shape his future and maybe others' future as well to prevent them from suffering like he did, thus Alvin stood for the weak and the innocent from being destroyed by whomever that dared to do so. He became a man that is ready to throw or even sacrifice himself in order to protect those who are in need of help, and he would do anything in order to do a better job that stood alongside his cause, evident when he defeced from Soul Society and in order to join Raian Getsueikirite and his task to obliterate the third resurgence of the Quincy, in spite of the consequences of such actions that would cost him dearly. His compassionate nature is also a weapon, a powerful one at that, which can counter his "other" chaotic self and preventing it from appearing. History Life as a Human Alvin was the third offspring of a father who was a Yajū and a mother who was a Shinzoku, his oldest sibling being a female who was three years older than he is and his other sibling being a male who was three years older than he is as well. Born into a large and regal family, although not notoriously known, that reside in the World of the Living within the early sixteenth century, Alvin was brought into existence unbeknownst of his siblings and his very own status as a Mageía, and was left in the dark about the existence of both the world of Yajū and Shinzoku. Being the youngest of the three siblings, the three were cherished by the unusual pair of parents, although Alvin was treated with the most love and passion by his parents in spite of the fact that his parents hardly ever came home due to their hard work, leaving Alvin along with his siblings to be alone in a well-built mansion. It is due to this very fact that Alvin has a lazy habit as he was the one that the family loves altogether, and typically gets anything that he wishes for while his siblings do not. Among the three siblings, Alvin was always the artistic and creative sort of character, choosing his career as either a designer, architect or artist, whereas his sister was the intellectual one and his brother being the most physically capable among the three. As the West rose and explored the wide world, Alvin and his siblings were home-schooled by various teachers that they hire over time as they do not have any actual time for the three, otherwise they would have taught the three themselves; while his sister chose the path of knowledge and grew up with keen and perceptive intellect, his brother chose the path of violence and self-defense, ultimately allowing him to grow up within a world of fights; Alvin himself, however, chose the path of creativity, and was given various studies regarding arts and designs during that period of time. Alvin's life back then was as simple as it could be as well as being quite a boring one in the process, which may have developed his laziness and boredom as of late; he lives within a mansion in which he was served by a number of assistant and servants that comply to whatever he wished for as well as provided with a massively encompassing room that he shares together with his brother and sister. The three of them were always silent and reserved, each to their own, although when the three meet up together, they were always up to something whenever none is watching them, and without them unbeknownst of their capabilities, the three always played pranks on numerous occasions. Their pranks were proven to be quite sadistic, evident on the fact that various of their servants and hired teachers tried to quit their jobs in spite of the promising rewards Alvin's parents told them about whenever the three succeed. While during the day the three of them were always fun-loving and playing pranks on their servants, at night the three always stayed up late either telling each other stories or facts or mysteries that surround them, which ultimately led Alvin into having a brotherly figure that always listens and provide nearly all with various advice, while not being his lazy self that is. It was then that a Hollow who visited the World of the Living regularly took an interest in the three siblings for their powers were vast compared to a normal human at the time, and had twisted the Hollow into believing that consuming such a power would make it nigh immortal, one of the factors that pushed the Hollow into believing such imaginations was the fact that the Shinigami repetitively came to hunt the evil being down. As the three grew up, their powers grew and became more refined by each day, allowing the Hollow to become more and more attracted to the three. While Alvin spent his days studying more about the world of art and deepened his imagination regarding various things, the bond between the three siblings deepened as well, allowing them to develop a sense of passion on each other; the three always acted as if they were best friends who knew each other for years, which was quite surprising for Alvin's parents. This sense of passion of Alvin's became one of the main factors of why he became a Shinigami, having the mindset that each and everyone is special to those who are close to each other, and that protecting them would be the best answer to keep their happiness within their lives. It was quite ironic that Alvin believed so as a terrible calamity befell him and his family; the Hollow would wait no longer and finally launched an attack when Alvin was at the age of fifteen, his brother being eighteen and his sister being twenty-one; it was an uneventful night in which the three fulfilled their activities regularly like any other day. Alvin alongside his siblings went under their bed sheets as Alvin's sister lit up the darkness utilizing a lantern. Alvin's brother then suggested that they told horrific and ghost-like stories, which the two agreed with. They start with Alvin's sister's story, and as the woman continued, the Hollow sneaked about the mansion, devouring the guards that protected the entirety of the regal house in the process. As the large, gloomy wolf-like creature loomed around the mansion, it was then that it found traces of the three's presence before entering their room, surprising them. Unbeknownst to the three, Alvin's parents then tried to battle the creature, but Alvin found it hard to believe that his parents didn't utilize their powers shortly after finding about his parents' identities as of now, ultimately resulting in the deaths of both of Alvin's parents in the hands of the monstrous being. Horrified by the deaths of their parents, the three stood back, but Alvin watched closely as he watched his older brother took on the monstrous being utilizing the knowledge of self-defense he learned up to this point, while his sister began searching for various items she could get her hands upon and throwing them into the being. Alvin, confused as of what to do, was in state of panic and fear, his inner self becoming chaotic and messed up, which led him into having chaotic powers as of now. With this, he fell upon his knees, staring at the dead bodies of both of his parents, tears falling down to his cheeks and clothing. It was then that his sister told him to run away, saying that they both would protect him. Still horrified, Alvin froze before his sister, filled with tears and fear as well, ordered him to run away. Upon snapping into his conscience, Alvin found his brother being thrown away into a wall and his sister being devoured, before running to aid his siblings. Realizing that he was about to die as well, Alvin stood frozen as the Hollow's eyes stared deeply into his. As the monster was about to jump and attack him, his brother jumped and tackled the Hollow, sending both of them out of the window and plummeting into the ground. With his heart mixed with fear, chaos, and despair, he ran away from his home, in hope of getting away from the terrifying creature. Although he wasn't sure of his siblings' condition, he knew the fact that his brother would have yelled at him like his sister did, telling him to run away. Although his survival became his top priority, in the midst of the night his mind suddenly changed his decision to run away and sought to protect, or at least avenge, his parents alongside his siblings. He wouldn't care if his brother yelled at him, at least he would be there for him. He ran back to his room, in which he found the giant gap among the walls facing the East, where his brother and the Hollow fell from. He tried to calm down as he peered through whatever was left of the window. Although he couldn't see clearly, he could at least make up the large figure resembling that of a quadruple creature from above. He readied himself as he jumped over the window, falling directly on the creature. The creature was surprised indeed, although it had no reaction whatsoever. It moved and jumped about, throwing Alvin onto the ground. Alvin's first reaction was not fear over the creature that stood before him, but instead he was surprised as he could not see any sign of his brother's existence. Equipment *'Denreishinki': Originally, the Denreishinki is a device designed similarly to the World of the Living's cell phones that allow a direct communication from Soul Society to the Shinigami that is stationed within the World of the Living, and one of its first as well as foremost functions is to receive numerous orders which the Shinigami must act in accordance to that were sent from Soul Society. The device also contains a radar-like functioning system which can track down the existence of Hollows and any nearby Shinigami closest to the one using the device. Alvin was given this device at some point in his life as a Shinigami when he was stationed to watch over the World of the Living, although after the mission, Alvin was never stationed in the World of the Living anymore, rendering the device ultimately useless. Shortly after Alvin took the captaincy test, he requested the Twelfth Division to modify his Denreishinki into becoming a device that contains functions much more than to assist him in the World of the Living. Its primary functions are of course unchanged, allowing Alvin to perform direct communication with whomever he wants regardless of where that person may be through phone calls, as well as to perform consecutive text messages that are guaranteed to be sent or received within five seconds. To Alvin however, its main function is its ability to access the internet at large even without the internet itself present within the area Alvin currently is. This ability allows Alvin to browse through pictures of whatever he is searching for or read whatever articles he can get his hands into. Its tracking system was thoroughly removed as Alvin required nothing of it due to him being fully capable of tracking whatever life forms that are around his vicinity, although it can resonate a wave of some sort that causes other technologies to fluctuate momentarily, ranging from twelve to fifty seconds based on the power of the technology. The ringtone Alvin set for his modified Denreishinki is the hoot of an owl, which at times scares Alvin's friends and subordinates whenever he is playing with his Denreishinki. connecting with Verencia Vallerina's.]] Alvin's Denreishinki is also capable of connecting with other Denreishinki through some sort of connecting system, which allows both Denreishinki to send information and pictures or other things that the text messages are not capable of sending. Alvin's Denreishinki, despite its modifications, does not stray from the regular Denreishinki owned by typical Shinigami, taking the appearance of a modern clamshell phone. Its shape is simple and rectangular, and it is quite thin, both when closed or opened, bearing two different portions, one of which is used as the screen and the other for the keys used to operate the device, connected together with a hinge which is quite prone to failure. It has dark coloration, with several blue linings and dark purple markings, a digital clock with purple color provided on the surface of the back of the display screen, present whenever the device is closed. The device features light blue and green theme as its display whenever it is operated, and is provided with holes on the edges of the portion used for the keys, which is what Alvin uses to attach his Temáchio. Its previous form was near identical to its new one, other than the obvious change of shape and design; it lacked the holes that Alvin currently uses to attach his Temáchio onto the device and the digital clock present on the back of its display screen. Its coloration was also different, being dull, dark blue or of the sort back then. Powers & Abilities Innate Immense Spiritual Power: Alvin possesses tremendously vast proportions of spiritual energy. His spiritual energy hints upon what he truly is; a monstrous being with capabilities exceeding even those of inhuman levels as well as a mystical being whose knowledge and skills in magic are detailed and lengthy. It has often been noted by various others including those who work under him to be massive and heavy. Although Alvin's spiritual power was listed at the levels of a captain-class fighter, his spiritual power actually exceeds those of captain levels. In spite of this, he chose to seal the existence of his spiritual power, suppressing it at most times. The reason behind this is simplistic: he does not want too many to discover his status as a Mageía. Through this, Alvin has discovered that he can mask his very presence at will, which he uses to his advantage against many of his adversaries, especially those with weak capabilities in terms of sensing spiritual power. In battle, his spiritual power serves to project a number of significant abilities that he uses in order to gain the upper hand, such as allowing him to enter his beast form and or conduct vast numbers of Kidō spells and of the sort. Its tremendous proportions allow him to maintain his beast form for longer spans of time; he even stayed within his beast form for five constant days, a trait in which even the best of Yajū have difficulty in mastering. His skills in Kidō, on the other hand, are magnified through his spiritual power on various occasions, allowing even the weakest ranks among spells to be highly effective. His spiritual power is strong enough for him to fight, or at least hold his own, against four captain-class fighters simultaneously. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Albeit Alvin is accustomed to suppressing it and refrains from manifesting it physically, he often exerts his spiritual pressure whenever he sees fit. As the amount of spiritual pressure manifested is entirely equivalent to the level of spiritual power in possession of the owner, it is titanic and monstrous. Before he gained control over it, it tends to manifest itself in an explosive manner where it gave Alvin a monstrous presence, which led him into believing in its dangerously destructive potential, and as such, decided to learn how to control it, or at the very least suppress it; a process in which ended with him possessing the capability to channel his spiritual pressure to a degree and bend it to his will in order to perform more useful feats. Whenever it is manifested physically, it enshrouds Alvin within an eerie glow of deep violet color which, if he continues to exert it, tends to shoot upward in a pillar-like manner that towers over Alvin himself. His spiritual pressure is mainly associated with the element of water. One of the main basic capability it is suited with is to reduce the temperature of the surrounding area wherever he goes by at the very least five degree Celsius, although he is also capable of achieving vast lengths where he can reduce up to twenty degree Celsius. Water-like ripples project outward from where he stands, surges of water constantly move around his figure. Both effects are often accompanied by sounds typically made by water. *'Yōryoku Manifestation': Presence: Spiritual Awareness: Longevity: General High Intellect: *'Excellent Strategist & Tactician': Highly Perceptive Combatant: Physical Enhanced Condition: *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed & Reflexes': *'Enhanced Durability': Zankensoki Master Swordsman: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shunpo Proficiency: Kidō Master Kidō Master: .]] *'Sekidō Master': Temáchio Yvrídio (Υβρίδιο (イヴリジオ), Ivurijio; Greek for "Hybrid"): Shintoku Tamashima (玉島, Island Dweller Jewel): electric ultramarine Statistics Trivia *Pictures were taken from Google. *Credits go to User:ShonenChicoBoy for re-coloring a picture of this character's appearance as a captain. *This character's appearance and personality are designed to mimic the author's older brother's original appearance and personality. *In spite of having a theme which revolves around wolves, the author has stated that this character's most favored creature is in fact not a wolf. *One of this character's techniques' name is based on the actual Element Zero from Mass Effect. *This character's themesong, stated by the author, is Good by Matthew West and Leigh Nash. Quotes *(While browsing) "I'm in that part of the internet again, aren't I?" *(To his friends) "Well now, let's forget all about our problems and have fun for once!" *(Reminding himself) "Regret won't change a darn thing, dammit. You wanna change? Think of your future." *(To Tyler Ryūdō) "You must understand, Ryūdō-kun. To protect the innocent, that's what keeping me here. But all I have done up to this point, up to this very moment, was watching helplessly as the innocent gets wiped out. No more. This time, I'll be the shield itself. You are welcome to join me, although I won't be making it easy for you if you don't." Titles |title = Captain of the 5th Division |years = 2003 A.D. - Present |after = Incumbent }} Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Gotei 13 Category:Yajū Category:Character Category:Shinzoku